Spy Game
by jem-o8
Summary: Sakura is a professional spy and assassin for Orochimaru. She never failed a mission yet. The day came that Orochimaru handed her off to another person which is none other that Itachi. He orders her to spy his kid brother Sasuke. But turns out she can't.
1. New job

Spy Game

A/N: Okay so this is my 1st fic. I hope that you'll like my fic coz my friends like it. And please don't flame just because of my wrong grammar or spelling. If you have some suggestions or questions, please feel free to tell me and/or ask me.

Chapter 1

New job…

"Your last completed mission was truly great girls…" said by a man with a very husky voice.

"Thanks…" said three girls in unison. They weren't very cheery at the moment. Even if they knew that they did a wonderful job.

"And very clean…" complemented again by the person who sounds a bit scary and mysterious.

"Just hand over the money! We did our part! You can do yours by paying us!" One of the girls finally came bursting out at their boss. She was obviously irritated that her boss was making them wait for more talk and talk and talk.

"Very well…" he answered back. He stood up and opened a desk drawer and got a briefcase obviously full of money.

"You are very impatient today Miss Marie Natsume…" said by the man while he opened the briefcase and showed them their price for doing what he ordered them.

"Just as promised girls…a hundred thousand dollars for a job well done." He said in a some what cheery voice.

"Great." said another girl and quickly closed the briefcase. "Now, I know you have something to tell us since you're giving us a little suspense a while ago with our money." said the woman who closed the briefcase.

"Very good Miss Haruno. Exactly what I had in mind. I need to talk to you about something."

"Spill it Orochimaru. Don't give us that mysterious look you always give us when we have a new mission." Said the last girl from the crowd of three.

"I would like it if you call me Mister Orochimaru, Miss Maya Natsume."

"Urgh. Just say it! What's the new mission!" Marie shouted.

"You now know what's always goin' on with my mind." Orochimaru said

All the three girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm sick of this. I'm outie. Just tell me what the new mission is okay?" Marie finally said. She can't take any of Orochimaru's disgusting mysteriousness. She stomped her way out and quickly slammed the door.

Orochimaru smirked. "Well, I'm just gonna give you a call when everything's cleared. You're gonna be handed to another person. He's a good friend of mine. Clear? Proceed…" and after that brief explanation Sakura burst out shouting at her boss.

"That's it! You've been holding us for like…forever! And you're just gonna tell us that 'I'll call you?' Man, this sucks!" Sakura grabbed that briefcase and stormed out of the room.

Maya walked after her. She didn't lose her patience yet but she was in a boiling point but still, she has manners.

Maya jogged to keep up with Sakura because Sakura was really boiling with anger just like Marie. And Maya had a bad feeling that Marie's not feeling very well at the moment.

Sakura was mumbling non stop and cursing Orochimaru every time she wants to. She just hates the guts of that man. Orochimaru always tricks Sakura, Maya and Marie, that's why both Marie and Sakura have some problems when dealing with Orochimaru's stubbornness.

Haruno Sakura is a professional top assassin of Orochimaru. Not only an assassin but also a spy. Sakura only becomes an assassin if her boss says that it's time to kill. And she's a spy if her boss wants her to gather information from a certain company or business or whatever. She is truly smart but not as smart as Maya Natsume.

Maya Natsume is the sister of Marie Natsume. She is not an assassin but only a spy. She never wanted to be an assassin because she's afraid that maybe instead she kills the person she needs to kill, she'll end up the one who's been killed. When she spies on a certain company, she never failed to get hired as a janitor or a cook. Since she always handles the navigating things she needs to know more passage ways to get to the target. She's not as good at killing as Sakura, but she is the best on whatever things that involve brain power.

Marie Natsume is Maya's older sister. She an assassin also but she never gets to kill anybody. She only ends up on gathering data and information for Maya. But she does make sure that Sakura's path to the target is completely clean. That's her goal…to make the corridors person-free as possible so that Sakura could pass by it swiftly.

Maya and Marie aren't twins but somehow they understand each others feelings very well. They're kind of mentally connected. But the only times that Marie gets to understand Maya is when she listens to her unique voice. Maya always understands her sister, even if they're a hundred miles away from each other.

Sakura and Maya got home after they had lunch and gone to the mall for a little shopping. All three girls love to shop. They almost always shop until they drop!

"C'mon let's try these things on." Sakura said. She completely forgot about the happenings that morning.

"Okay!" Maya practically jumped for joy because she was so, so excited. It's been awhile since she's gone shopping because she's been putting the puzzle together on how to make a clean assassination.

Maya has blonde hair and light blue eyes. She loves pink. She was now wearing a see through flower decorated shirt. She wore a white tube top so that she wouldn't be that exposed. And white pants and white high heeled sandals.

"I look pretty!" Maya giggled. It was obvious what she was thinking. She wanted to go clubbing for the night. It's how she expresses her feelings… by going to a club and dance all night.

Sakura braided her hair at the back and wore a sleeve less, V neck, beige shirt that was slightly showing her belly button. She was wearing a mini skirt and, her favorite type of shoes, beige high heeled boots.

Maya changed back to her old clothes and announced that she'll be making dinner and after that they'll go to a club and practically dance all night.

Maya was still wondering why her sister isn't back yet and started to get worried but then a thought came to mind 'she can handle herself, she's a great fighter.' But still she can't get rid of the feeling that her sisters' been hurt.

All those thoughts flew away when she heard the door open and being slammed back again.

'That's definitely Marie.' She knew that fact because Marie is the only person who would slam the door so loudly in their apartment.

Marie came to the kitchen and slumped into a table and buried her face in her hands while pressing her elbows on the table.

"Let's go to a club tonight…" Marie said still her face buried in her hands and she sounds exhausted.

"Sure!" Maya and Sakura said in unison. Sakura was just by the stairs fixing her boots and making sure that they're perfect.

The music was pounding and Sakura and Maya were having a good time dancing together. They jumped and danced and danced a lot more and jumped a lot more and dance a little more and jumped a little more and finally they decided to sit down.

They saw Marie sipping on a glass of beer. She wanted to be drunk that night and she wasted a lot of cigarettes already. Maya and Sakura sat beside her. "What's wrong?" asked a completely concerned Maya. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Sakura sighed and ordered two beers for herself and Maya. Maya didn't drink much beer because she was interested in some guy by the other side of the bar.

"I'm gonna get myself a guy." She finally said and stood up and walked towards the interesting guy she found.

"Me too." Marie said and left Sakura alone in the bar drinking her beer. She didn't really have an interest on finding men just to have sex with them and then after awhile break up with them coz you're already sick of them. No, she's definitely not that kinda girl.

She looked around for people she might possibly know. She knew it was impossible to find someone she knew in the crowd in front of her. But while she was scanning the crazy dancing crowd her eyes landed on a man that was obviously staring at her.

Sakura thought that he was very attractive and before she knew it the mysterious guy stood up and walked towards her. Her heart pounded a bit faster as he came closer. She decided to turn her back towards him to stop the hard pounding of the heart.

But no luck.

The man sat beside her and ordered a drink to the bartender. After he got his drink which was obviously…beer, he turned to Sakura which was completely trying to avoid contact with his eyes.

"Excuse me miss but I just can't avoid the feeling of being attracted to you." Said the man. Sakura was really shocked about this and couldn't stop herself from looking back at the cute guy.

"Thanks…I guess" she said very embarrassed of herself.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. May I know your beautiful name?" the man named Sasuke said very politely holds up his hand ready to shake Sakura's hand. 'He's a very polite gentleman' Sakura thought.

Sakura held up her hand and said "Haruno, Sakura." He automatically shakes it and he even kissed the back of her hand. Sakura can't help but blush.

"I'm sorry my kind lady but I have to go. Duty calls." He said and planted another kiss on the back of her hand.

He left a shocked Sakura but she never lets anybody notices that she got shocked at the fine gentleman. She has a reputation of never letting anybody notice her embarrassment or whatever.

It was already so late in the night and she still needs to find Maya and Marie.

She found Marie kissing another man in the far end of the club. She was about to get her when she spotted Maya slumped in a nearby couch with another man and they were sleeping.

Sakura went for Maya first but when she got there she found that the man she was sleeping with was gripping her tightly and it was impossible for her to get her out of her position.

"Need help with that?" a blonde hair came walking by. She was obviously a waitress judging by the outfit and apron.

"Yeah, but I think I better go get my other friend…she's kissing some kind of guy…I figured maybe she can help me with my little problem…" Sakura said pointing at Marie and back at Maya.

"Go get that girl that's kissing somebody. I'll get her out of this death grip." Said the blonde girl and started to try and take the hands of the man out of Maya's little but fragile body.

"Dude! Kiba! Let go of her! She needs to go!" the blonde shouted at the man that was holding Maya. The man was awoken but he didn't let go of Maya. He gave the blonde hair a death glare.

Sakura turned around and tried to find Marie again. She got lost at the sea of dancing people. Apparently that club they were in is open all night and is only closed at the morning.

She found her flirting with the same guy and it is obvious to see that Marie is drunk because she's doing some kind of crazy things to the man.

"C'mon girl, time to go home." Sakura told Marie when she finally reached her. She quickly lifted her up but Marie didn't protest of being dragged away from a man that she liked.

"Nice friend you've got there." The man commented on Sakura. "Her name's Marie, just try to find her at the streets…she often walks by herself…maybe sometime you can score on her again." Sakura said while trying desperately to hold Marie up.

"Tell her I'm Kabuto." The man named Kabuto said. Sakura nodded and tried to get Marie to walk with her towards Maya.

"Over here!" the girl with the blonde hair called after her and she was holding Maya she was standing by the door.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." Said the waitress while she waited the taxi to stop in front of them.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you. Thanks by the way." Sakura said to the Ino girl.

"Yep. My pleasure." Ino said while getting Maya inside the taxi and also helping a drunk Marie to get in. Sakura and Ino waved goodbye to each other and the taxi went on its way.

Sakura had a hard time getting the two inside the house but the taxi driver to helped so Sakura gave him an extra tip.

She dressed them in their pajamas. Both of them. Sakura cares for them so much that she's willing to risk her life just for them.

She slept soundlessly tonight but she was dreaming of the guy that she met at the bar. She had the feeling that they're gonna see each other again.

She woke up early the next day. She had a little hangover from the beer she drank last night and there was too much partying.

She took a shower and quickly made breakfast for the two that's still sleeping right now. She knows that when they wake up they'll come storming downstairs looking for something to eat.

Sakura received a letter that morning she opened it and it said.

_Sakura,_

_Come to my office this morning. 9:00 sharp. If you're late, you're gonna be fired. My friend is going to be with me and we'll talk things over. _

_Orochimaru_

'Great…' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Why is she alone? I thought there were three of them?" the man at Orochimaru's side said.

"They're not available at the moment…" Sakura said irritably. It's as if he didn't want her there just because she's alone.

"Alright Miss Haruno, this is Uchiha Itachi. He'll be your new boss for your new mission." Briefly explained as always by Orochimaru.

"I'll explain." Said Itachi. "You and your friends are gonna work for me. You have to get hired as waitresses in a certain club of my brother. Gather info for me. You'll report to me every week at least once. And after I get all the information you can get, I'll give you the signal on when you should kill him. Understand?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell your partners about that…"

"Sure…"

"Go now…"

"Bye…"

After Sakura left, Itachi told Orochimaru something. "She's a girl with so many thoughts but with so little words."

"Where've you been?" asked Maya when she got home.

"Orochimaru…I got the new task…"

"You? Again!" Marie came storming out of the bathroom and quickly faced Sakura.

"Why is it always has to be you?"

"Hey wait…"

"Why is it that we have to always do what you want!"

"What?..."

"Why is it that we always get to be your assistant!"

"Hey…"

"Why can't I kill one person for at least once!"

"Because…"

"Why do you have to be the one who Orochimaru talks to privately!"

"But…"

"I'm sick of you!"

"Hey!"

"I quit!"

"But"

"I don't want to be working for all of you anymore!"

"Wait Marie!"

After that little argument, Marie went out and she didn't even look back. She was so mad at Sakura.

"She's jealous…" Maya suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Why!"

"Because you always get to do the cool stuff for her. You don't allow us to kill anybody. It's okay for me because I'm afraid to kill people but Marie has a wild spirit. You get?" Maya explained.

Sakura just stared at the table. She didn't realize that she could break up such a great and tight friendship. She thinks of what's gonna happen next after that argument.

A/N: Hey wassup? This chapter's a long one. Well it's a start. Please read and review and just wait for my next update. It's gonna take me awhile to update because our internet is jammed so I still gotta go out into an internet cafe just to get this posted. Oh well…


	2. In the Club

Spy Game

A/N: Late update…sorry…internet's jammed!... Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any kind of anime in this sometimes crappy world…-;

Chapter II

In the Club

Sakura is lying in her bed, thinking about the previous happenings the day before. She never knew that being protective over Marie will break their friendship. The reason she never lets Marie or Maya to kill is just because of… her fear of losing them. She thinks that they both don't have enough skills. But despite all of her hard work of protecting them, she still lost her other best friend.

How cruel…

Sakura released a heavy sigh and rolled over. She was now lying on her belly and now thinking about the next move she should do for her next mission.

'Duh! I need Maya's brain power!' thought Sakura as she smiled a little.

She stood up and went to look for Maya in the house. Maya was in the living room using her laptop.

"Hey Sakura." Maya said while typing on her laptop. She noticed Sakura leaning on the door watching her. "Wanna join me?" Maya asked and tapped the space beside her. She signaling Sakura to sit at that spot.

Sakura walked towards her and sat beside her. She saw that she was surfing the net and at same time she's trying to find out more info about Itachi, their new boss, and his brother.

Sakura reached out for a pillow and looked back at what Maya's doing. She found Itachi's brother's picture. 'He looks oddly familiar' Sakura thought.

"Okay, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's got a club not far from here. It's called 'The all night club'. Maya said trying to summarize all she read in the info sheet. "Hmm…'The all night club' does that ring a bell on your head? Coz it does in mine." Maya said scratching her head.

"Yeah." Sakura said staring at the floor. "That's the last club we went in."

"Oh yeah…Good thinkin' kid."

"Uchiha Sasuke... I feel that I met him before."

"Really? Think!"

"I…don't know."

Maya sighed but she continued in researching on about the club and the people there and other info.

"I'm gonna try and remember okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Sakura stood trying desperately to remember where she heard that before. She knew that Itachi never mentioned him to her when they met. The memory of being shouted at by Marie was still lingering in her mind. That's why she can't remember anything.

Then she remembered Yamanaka Ino, the waitress that helped her with Maya and Marie. Then she remembered Sasuke. The guy who asked for her name and kissed the back of her hand. She went back to Maya downstairs.

"Maya I remember who he is! I know him and he knows me. Right after you and Marie left me in the bar he approached me to ask my name!"

"Good goin' again Sakura!"

"Yeah…"

"It wouldn't be too hard to get hired now."

"Yeah…"

Maya looked at her friend. "Sakura why are so preoccupied?"

"Don't know…"

"Is it about Marie?"

"How come you know everything?"

"No… I'm just your friend."

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I want some fresh air."

"Alright…"

Sakura went to get her coat and went out. It was a windy day, it was a good thing she didn't bring any hat or else she'll be running everywhere. Then a hat came out of nowhere.

Sakura picked it up and heard someone shouting at her but the voice didn't sound mad.

"Hey that's my hat." Said a blonde haired girl completely out of breath.

"Hey aren't you that waitress from the club that's open all night except for the day?"

"Yup! And you're the one I helped with the two other girls right?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said and handed her the hat. "Thanks!" Ino said as she took it. "You wanna go for a walk?" Ino recommended.

Sakura nodded and asked her a question. "I have a question." Ino looked up.

"Do you know any job that I can get in?" Ino looked up at the sky and turned back to her as they walked towards the park.

"How 'bout being a waitress in the club?" Ino asked.

"That'll be great!" Sakura as she smiled. She was expecting that.

"Okay, I just gotta ask my boss if he would like an opening."

"Oh… Alright." She was not expecting that. She thought that there was an opening and that she could get the job already.

"You don't look like a jobless woman…Uhhmm…Sakura is it?" Ino said.

"Yeah it's Sakura. Nah, I was jobless from the start I was just expecting money from my other friend. The one who was drunk the other night."

"Oh…"

They reached the park and they saw lots of children playing. Then a ball came rolling towards their feet and a little boy came running towards them. Sakura picked it up and handed it to the little boy and he ran off to his friends.

"You like kids don't you Sakura?" Ino asked and looked at Sakura. She nodded. She then frowned. Was she that obvious?

Ino spotted a person sitting on a bench and just hanging around there. And to Sakura's great surprise the man waved to Ino and Ino waved back.

"Listen, Sakura I gotta go." And with that she ran off to the person sitting on the bench and when she got there she quickly kissed the man and they talked and Ino and the man looked very happy to see each other.

Sakura went back home feeling very pleased with herself because there can be a possibility that she could get hired in the club where the person she's supposed to kill and spy on is.

"Hey Maya!" she spotted Maya in the kitchen cooking dinner. Maya always loved to cook. "I think I have a chance to get hired as a waitress in the club that we were on the other night."

"Wow! How?" asked a confused and impressed Maya.

"When you were sleeping, someone helped me to get you and Marie into a taxi and I bumped into her this afternoon and I asked her if she could get me a job and she said she'll ask her boss if there's an opening in the club."

"Wow good goin' Sakura!"

"Why do you always say 'good goin'?"

Maya shrugged and went back to cooking her sauce for her pasta. Maya almost always cooks delicacies. She is a great cook.

Ino entered the club with Shikamaru and they quickly spotted by their other comrades.

"Why are you two together?" Ten Ten asked while polishing the tables of the club.

"Saw him in the park." Ino said and then she suddenly remembered something and quickly looked for her boss, Sasuke.

"Hey have you seen Sasuke today?" Ino asked Ten Ten.

"Yup he's upstairs. I don't know what he's doing." Ten Ten replied. "Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm asking if there's an opening for a waitress." Ino answered her question. Ten Ten nodded and went back to polishing tables.

Ino didn't need to go to the second floor because Sasuke went down with Naruto and Ino confronted him before he could go anywhere else.

"Sasuke! I've got a question." Ino called after him. Sasuke stopped and turned and looked at her. He gave her the what-is-it expression. Naruto waited there and listened to their conversation.

"Is there a job opening? My friend is looking for a job." Ino said and Sasuke just looked at her. Ino is starting to feel weird even though she knows that it was a natural thing for him to do.

He looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him. Then suddenly Naruto nodded. They completely understand each other even though they don't speak at each other.

"Bring her here tomorrow." Sasuke suddenly said out of nowhere and went to the kitchen maybe looking for Chouji.

Ino smiled but Sasuke didn't see it. It was a good thing that Sakura caught her hat at Sakura's front door step, so she knows where she lives. Lucky Ino.

There was a knock on the door and Maya answered it and Ino was standing there obviously looking for Sakura.

"Is there a Sakura here?" Ino asked to the confused but friendly Maya. "Yeah, just wait a sec…" so she went looking for Sakura as Ino entered their apartment.

Ino heard steps from the stairs as Maya shouted and called Sakura. Sakura came to view and saw Ino sitting on the couch.

"Oh Hello! What're you doing here?" Sakura asked as she sat with Ino on the couch. "My boss wants to see 'ya." Ino said briefly. "Oh Okay! Just wait for me while I go look for an outfit." Sakura said standing up as they smiled at each other.

Ino was alone in the living room. Maya as usual was cooking and she forgot to turn off her lap top. Ino can't help but look at it and she saw a lot of info about Sasuke's club and even little thing about Sasuke. Ino looked closer and saw Itachi's name and Sasuke's history. She wanted to look a bit more but she heard foot steps and quickly pretended that she didn't see anything at the laptop.

"You want anythin' to eat?" Maya asked with an ever so friendly voice.

"Nope. It's okay." Ino replied. She was eager to look a bit more at the laptop and see what else is in there.

Maya finally noticed her laptop still on. She quickly walked towards it and turned it off. Ino was kind of disappointed. Maya began to doubt if Ino read any of the things that could be seen in the laptop. She got nervous, but she quickly went back to the kitchen.

Ino released a very heavy sigh. She was relieved that Maya didn't ask her any questions but she was disappointed that she didn't have a chance to see more. Sakura went down the stairs looking very fine indeed.

She had her hair up in a messy ponytail but still looks good. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt with a slightly see-through jacket and Capri pants and high heeled strapped sandals. It was simple but ravishing.

"They'll like you." Ino said as she stood with a smile on her face. She offered a hand and Sakura took it and called after her friend. "Maya I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Alright!" Maya called back as she made a little peek and saw them go out of the front door. 'I wonder if she saw anything in my laptop.' She thought as she washed the dishes.

Ino was walking with Sakura. They were both chatting about the club and Sakura was asking questions about the club and the owner himself. Sakura learned that Sasuke was very sensitive but he's a gentleman.

Sasuke started his club when he discovered that his family didn't leave him penniless. He wasn't his father's favorite kid but he still got a big amount of money. That's why Itachi's been after Sasuke for years.

'So that's why Itachi wanted me to spy and possibly kill him.' Sakura thought.

She also learned that Sasuke shared his leadership over the club with someone named Uzumaki Naruto. They were best friends so Sasuke didn't mind.

'Nobody mentioned that!' Sakura thought while Ino told her more about Naruto and Sasuke.

They arrived at the front of the club and there was no guard there unlike the other day before.

They entered the club and it was so dark. She can't see a single thing. She felt something brush her hand and when she turned to her right she saw a fuzzy little white dog.

"That's Akamaru. He's Kiba's dog. I think he likes you which is very unlikely because he hates people he doesn't know. He once attacked one of our new employees here. You're lucky. First time I saw him I was terrified!" Ino explained and dragged her to another room which was full of light.

The sudden light kind of blinded her but when she was okay with it and she saw loads of people. Ino dragged her to the far end of the room where two men where sitting with one woman. Actually the woman looked like she was sitting with the blonde guy.

Ino tightened her hand at Sakura. Sakura began to get nervous. 'Wait a minute! Why am I getting' nervous?' Sakura talked to herself. Ino dragged her to the direction of the people she noticed at the far end corner. People started to greet Ino as they walked by and others asked her about Sakura.

"I'll tell you all later!" Ino called back and finally they arrived at the front of the people. "Okay…so this is Haruno Sakura. She's the one I'm telling you about." Ino told Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sakura." The girl stood up and shook her hand. She was very polite and looked like she was a very shy person. "Nice to meet you too uhhmm…"Sakura said. "Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"So Ino this is the person you recommend to us?" Naruto asked while Sasuke remained silent staring at Sakura. Ino nodded. "She's in." Naruto said briefly and took Hinata's hand and started to walk. "for me. You still gotta ask that bastard." Naruto pointed at Sasuke and smirked.

Ino looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke. He still continued to stare at Sakura. Tension is starting to build inside Sakura and her body was threatening her to shake a little. She was feeling a bit weird.

Sasuke then slowly looked her from head to toe. And after that he nodded and stood up. Ino's eyes started to twinkle but Sakura was a bit confused.

"You're hired…start tomorrow" Sasuke suddenly said and slowly walked off giving Sakura a side way glance along the way.

"Wow! That was fast!" Ino told Sakura excitedly. "When I was applying here it took me a lot of stares from Sasuke and a million questions from Naruto! You're a lucky dude." Ino said leading her out the room.

Sakura smiled and said "Ino thanks, you don't know what this means to me." "No problem, twas' my pleasure." Ino said hugging her. 'No, you really don't know what it means to me.' Sakura thought slightly amused with herself.

Sakura noticed the same guy from the park to day before sitting at a nearby counter and suddenly winked at Ino. Sakura looked at Ino and saw that she was smirking.

"I'll see myself out." Sakura suddenly stated seeing them make a conversation with just simple winks and smirks and giggles and smiles. "OH well then, I'll see yah tomorrow! Come by at 4 okay?" Ino said waiting for an answer.

Sakura nodded and Ino giggled and Sakura again was feeling weird and amused. She went for the door when she felt that Ino already walked off and joined the same guy.

When she stepped out of the door she bumped into someone and dropped her friendship bracelet. "Oh sorry." Sakura already said not even minding to look up to what she bumped and then a hand was also picking the bracelet. She finally looked up a the person who she bumped and saw Sasuke.

"It's alright." Sakura said finally picking up the bracelet and handing it to Sakura. Sakura was kinda shocked to see him just outside of the door of his club. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Want me to walk you to your place?" Sasuke asked shyly? And Sakura hesitantly nodded.

Their walk was very quiet. Too quiet. Sometimes Silence is sometimes very harmful to the ear. This thought popped up in Sasuke's mind and almost hesitantly broke the awkward silence between them.

"Do you really want to work in a club?" Sasuke suddenly asked and he was very shocked to hear himself say this.

"Sometimes I don't sometimes I do. But I gotta take chances since the person I'm always depending on is gone." Sakura said looking up at the sky. She missed Marie's bickers with Maya and with her. She also missed Marie's sarcastic tone of voice, her funny statements, loud mouth, and cool moves. But not as cool as Sakura's.

"Who?" Sasuke asked curiosity taking over his great head. "My friend, she got mad at me and she's the only one who's got a suitable job." Sakura said trying to make up more excuses and made up stories.

Sasuke nodded then sighed and Sakura finally looked down as a thought came up to her head. 'Hmm…if Itachi was watching me…will he order me to kill Sasuke now?'

Sakura stopped walking and hold up her hand. "This is my stop." She said standing in front her apartment. She terribly missed her own house which was slightly far from there. It was in the other side of Konoha.

Sasuke smiled and shook her hand and walked off not looking back. He really was a mysterious guy Sakura thought.

She entered her apartment only to see Maya watching television and eating Cheese cake she probably baked. Maya waved her hand as she took a bite of her cake.

"Sup?" Sakura asked and Maya shrugged she was too caught up with the TV show she was watching. "I got hired you know, at the club." Maya's eyes left the TV screen and looked at Sakura with sparkling eyes while Sakura smiled.

Maya suddenly took another hasty bite from her cake and put it down. "I think we've got a problem." She said turning to Sakura while she wiped her lips with a clean tissue.

"I'm listening."

"Well I think the girl that went here saw things from my laptop."

"And so?"

"Well she might suspect you with some things."

"And then."

"I'll move back to my own place."

"Uhhmm…"

"I can get more access to them there. And if I leave and the woman comes back her suspiciousness will run away!"

Sakura can see that Maya was really desperate and she knew her idea was for the best. What if Ino did see something in that laptop? Even if she only saw some info it's still bad.

"Alright." Sakura said and ushered her to go pack. She needed to go immediately 'cause you never know that maybe an unexpected guest will come. And she really needed to get this over with so that she could go find Marie and say sorry.

A/N: That's all for today…or tonight…sorry if this chapter ain't giving any significance…but I'll be updating soon 'cause I'm gonna have to kiss goodbye the internet 'cause school is starting soon.


End file.
